parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SML/Spongebob Parody
Version 1 (DO NOT EDIT!!) * Cody as SpongeBob * Joseph as Patrick (Joseph and Patrick are both Cody and Spongebob's best friends) * Bowser Junior as Squidward (Junior and Squidward are both vain) * Chef Pee Pee as Mr. Krabs * Shelia Perkins as Pearl * Patrick as Gary * Bowser as Plankton * Judy as Mrs. Puff * Brooklyn Guy's Wife as Mindy (BG's Wife and Mindy are both Joseph's and Patrick's girlfriends) * Butters Scotch As Fred Version 2 (DO NOT EDIT!!) * Cody as SpongeBob (Cody and SpongeBob are both the Main Protagonists) * Patrick Coleman as Patrick (Patrick and Patrick are both Silly and Careless and Have Same Name) * Joseph as Squidward (Joseph and Squidward are both Skinny and Vain) * Emily Coleman as Sandy * Chef Pee Pee as Mr. Krabs * Joseph's Mom as Pearl * Bowser Junior as Plankton (Junior and Plankton are both Evil) * Shelia Perkins as Mrs. Puff * Chompy as Gary * Toad As Fred Version 3 (DO NOT EDIT!!) * Bowser Jr. as SpongeBob * Bowser as Mr Krabs * Chef PeePee as Patrick * Cody as Larry * Joseph as SpongeBobs Dad * Black Yoshi as SpongeBobs Grandpa * Shrek as Bubble Bass * The Rat as Yoshi From Mario * Brooklyn Guy as Skarloey From Thomas * Toad as Stanley SquarePants * Paulina as Pearl * Emily Coleman as Sandy * Peach as Queen Amphitirite * Stacy as Mrs Tentacles * Charleyyy as King Neptune Version 4 (DO NOT EDIT!!) * Bowser Jr. as SpongeBob * Bowser as King Neptune * Chef PeePee as Mr Krabs * Cody as Squidward * Joseph as Monroe * Black Yoshi as Larry * Shrek as Grandpa Squarepants * The Rat as Patrick * Brooklyn Guy as Scooter * Toad as Carl * Paulina as Pearl * Emily Coleman as Sandy * Judy as Mrs Puff * Peach as Queen Amphitirite * Stacy as Mrs Tentacles * Charleyyy as King Neptune Version 5 (DO NOT EDIT!!) * Toad as Spongebob * Bowser Junior as Patrick * Bowser as Monty P Moneybags * Jeffy as Squidward (both Jeffy and Squidward are Vain) * Joseph as Mr. Krabs * Toadette as Sandy * Steinbeck as Plankton * Black Yoshi as The Flying Dutchmann * Chef Pee Pee as Squilliam (both are Rivals to Jeffy and Squidward) Version 6 (DO NOT EDIT!!) * no arms as spongebob squearpants * joseph as gary * cody as patrick star * bowser as dad squearpant * sheila perkins as mom squearpant * toad as squidward tentacle (both are skinny) Version 7 (DO NOT EDIT!!) * Bowser Junior as Spongebob Squarepants (both are protagonists) * Cody as Patrick Star (both are idiots, morons and stupid) * Brooklyn Guy's Wife as Mindy * Toad as Squidward Tentacles * Joseph as Gary the Snail * Emily Coleman as Sandy Cheeks * Sonic as Mr. Krabs * No Arms as Plankton (both are antagonistic) * Daisy as Pearl Krabs * The Man in White(From Family Guy) as King Neptune (both were voiced by John O'Hurley) * Lisa(From Simpsons) as Judy * Paulina as Mrs. Puff * Peach as Betsy Krabs * Philipe as Larry the Lobster * Bowser as Spongebob's Dad * Shelia Perkins as Spongebob's Mom * Chris The Cucumber as The Flying Dutchman * Jackie Cuy as Old Man Jenkins * Goodman as Dr. Forrest * Patrick Coleman as Dennis * Doofy The Dragon as Kenny the Cat * Logan Thirtyacre as Patchy the Pirate * Bowser's Parrot as Potty the Parrot * The Baker as Larry the Snail * Charleyyy as Goofy Goober Version 8 (DO NOT EDIT!!) * Mario/Bowser Jr as SpongeBob * Joseph as Patrick * Cody/Jackie Chu as Old Man Jenkins * Shrek as Squidward * Woody/Toad as Patrick * Tony the Tiger as Mr Krabs * Black Yoshi as King Neptune * Mickey Mouse as Kyle From South Park * The Crocodile as Espio From Sonic * Red Bird as Tom * Speedy as Harold * Taliban as Sandles * Blue as Fred * Tony as Bubble Bass * Chad as The Strangler * Charleyyy as Patchy * Chef Pee Pee as SpongeBobs Dad * Brooklyn Guy as Flatts Category:Supermariologan Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SuperMarioLogan